chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosauria (World)
The Chawosaurian World (also known politically as the Empire of Chawosauria, also referred to as the World of Chawosauria, or simply Chawosauria) is a predominately Imiaimian Orbis within the Orbian World where Orbians of Chawalliankalitan ancestry or blood live and interact separately from the Miaimian world. Many Chawosaurians are Miaimian-borns. The Orbians who live in Chawosauria are referred to as Chawosaurians, and as a result of the interbreeding with the Orbians, Chawosaurians became an Imiaimian race. The current Supreme Leader of Chawosauria is Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, the current motto of Chawosauria is Unitati, communi libertati, Imperium, translated from Latin to Unity, Liberty, Sovereignty. The Chawosaurians were originated from the now-extinct Chawalliankalitan Empire, an Indigenous nation-state similar to the Aztec Empire, another Indigenous nation-state. The Chawalliankalitan Empire was founded by Emperor Chawalliankalita and the indigenous Chawosaurian culture arrived. The religion, Chawalliankalitanism, was founded on the religious teachings of Emperor Chawalliankalita who proclaimed himself as the messiah. The Chawalliankalitan Empire lived from 2580 BCE, and it fell in 1895 during the First Brutal War, after the British, the Wolfsberg Empire, and other Orbian allies of the British overthrew their government. The British attempted to systemically Christianize Chawosauria through the Christianization program, but the program was met with nationalist resistance, Prime Minister Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson was viewed as "Britain's bitch" and "King Malcolm". Warning signs for the British began to appear since the 1909 Chawosaurian legislative elections, when nationalist populists began to take notice, but Chawosauria was affected by World War II, this led to the largest political shift in Chawosaurian History starting in the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections, when the election marked the first time in Chawosaurian History that a Communist Party has taken control of Chawosauria's legislative headquarters, the Chawopolis Palace, and the Communist Party drastically shifted Chawosauria's whole landscape, culture, society, and beliefs. History'' ''(see History of Chawosauria) Prehistory The Age of the Dinosaurs The Chawosaurians didn't exist during the Dinosaur Era, however, fictionally, the Chawosaurians didn't exist at all because in that time, they're were no humans, just wild beasts who controlled the junglely world, a world with weird prehistoric creatures that we don't see today, in the world today, Dinosaurs still exist, Birds, Crocodiles, Alligators. And Prehistoric species like rats, still exist, History never dies, people may think that, but it's true at every cause, History repeats itself always, like example, Israel was there in the middle east at the time of the Ancient Egyptians, but dissolved under the Romans, after World War 2, Israel returned in 1948, so did Egypt. China is one of the world's most oldest surviving countries, but divided under the People's Republic of China and the Republic of China (Taiwan). Extinction of Dinosaurs The Dinosaurs died out due to the asteroid hitting the earth with extreme force much much worse than an atomic bomb, however, Earth was a disaster of a planet, the oceans survived maybe. All the trees and plants died, everything died, but were survivors, the ancient ancestors of the Human Race, the crater can be found in Mexico. The Ancestors of us had existed through this horrible disaster, they didn't witnessed it because of back then, their brains, or they were hitting in the day time because of the Dinosaurs, or were out in the night time on the other side of the earth but some of them may got wiped out by the disaster. The Aftermath of the Dinosaurs Without the Dinosaurs, there was peace, still no humans yet, there were Mammoths, Saber Toothed Tigers, they dominated the North American Landscapes, however, after the beginning of Earth's recoverment from the asteroid disaster, plants began to regrow and some Dinosaur eggs survived, but starved because there was no food. In today's world, there's still a conflict between evolution and prehistory and Religion, but most people in the United States today believe in the theory of evolution and prehistory. The Rise of Homo Sapiens During the era of human evolution, which was thought up by Charles Darwin, a British Scientist, in today's world, there are still religious myths of how the earth was made and or how the first humans were made, like example, the Ancient Hebrews explained that Adam and Eve were the world's first man and woman, the theory of evolution continues to challenge creationism of other religions, Christianity expressed similar beliefs as the Ancient Hebrews while other religions have their own part of explaining how the world was made, the Hindus, the Buddhists, well you name it. According to Charles Darwin, he explained that Humans were related to Apes, which if you look at the body features of Humans and Monkeys, they are alike if you look just alittle bit more closer into the surface. When the very first Christians first red Darwin's evolution theory, they all went "what the hell is this trash" but today, most people in Europe and the Americas believe it today. Chawosaurian Golden Age Settlement The Birth Home of Chawosauria is Devon Island, which is an island on North Canada, it can be found that the island is still located in one of Canada's northern territories, Nunavut. The Chawosaurians who were called Inuits, were not called Chawalliankalitans until 100,000 BCE, they were evolved in 100,000,000 BCE and in 80,000 BCE, they settled on Devon Island and were still part of the Inuits. The language the Inuit Chawosaurians spoke was Qikiqtaaluk, Inuit and more Arctic Languages. Ancient Culture The Chawalliankalitans believed that the Arctic Snow Lands on Devon Island was already heaven, and the people who lived there were already dead, when an infant was born, the infant is the soul of someone who just died, but believed that they were in first heaven, when a soul dies, the soul becomes one of the stars, but when a soul was bad, the soul dies and his or her intersoul dies with it's body. Chawalliankalitans were very religious and were very Liberal because of the Chawosaurian Golden Age, which was a time when Chawosaurians were formerly liberal, and was part of Chawalliankalitan Culture. There was a continent called Arctica, which existed until the end of the last ice age. Ancient History A Group of Inuits were hanging out, enjoying themselves in the fast and very storming snowing environment, and some very old spirit came to them, he was Chawalliankalita, he was described all dressed in white and had a Polar Bear with him, the Inuits saw him and asked him for help, the white spirit said, "i found refuge in your hands, please take me as your leader", as the Inuits took him and as Chawalliankalita spoke to them, the Inuits thought he was very intelligent, they wanted to know more, they said "Please tell us more", the Inuits had renamed themselves the Chawalliankalitans, except other Inuits. Chawalliankalitans wanted to hear how the world was made, so, Chawalliankalita brought up his version of the creation myth. Politics (see Politics of Chawosauria) Current Political Leadership TBD Political Parties and Elections Chawosauria is a multi-party state, and hold legislative elections but not at the fixed lenth, decade legislative elections are held annually every decade, but always in the fifth year after the previous decade election, and four years before the next decade election, a midterm is held. Like the decade election, midterms are also held annually, giving them the name decade midterm. The election of the Supreme Leader is called each time when the incumbent Supreme Leader is severely aging (Emperor Santiago's case in 1973 and Timothy Max Roosevelt's case in 2010), the election is requested by the Chawopolis Palace and approved by the House of Dynasties, the supreme nonpartisan checks and balance branch of the Chawosaurian government that prevents government corruption and tyranny. Administrative Divisions TBD Geography (see Geography of Chawosauria) Chawosaurians prefer to live in colder areas because of ancestral traits from the Arctic. The Chawosaurian world's geography and climate matches of that of the Miaimians as a result of living on the same planet. Climate Chawosaurians live in the same climates Miaimians live. Economy (see Economy of Chawosauria) (1890-2013).]] The Chawosaurian dollar bill is called a Deallon (Dee-Lon or Deal-lon), and they are the official currency of Chawosauria. TBD Society The society of Chawosauria has been centered around cultural identity and ancestry. Chawosaurians tend to have xenophobic views due to fears of losing their cultural and ancestral identity, this is caused by the fact that they were part of the Indigenous peoples of the Americas (Native Americans) and European settlers and colonialists came from Europe to Native America and tried to genocide the whole people, but if that fails, which it did, the Europeans attempted to force Native Americans to abandon their cultural identity, as well as their ancestral traits, through forced interracial marriages, and cultural assimilation. Chawosaurians fear the same fate, this causes Chawosaurians to have xenophobic prejudices largely against Christians, because of the role Christianity played in the near genocides of the Native Americans. Class, Equality, and Prejudice Chawosauria is divided by the similar classes of that of the Miaimian world. Economically, there is the rich, poor, and middle class, but also the working class and working poor. While economic inequality is not as visible as it is in the Miaimian world, especially in the United States, Africa, and other nations outside the Industrialized western world, Education (see Education in Chawosauria) Education is free and universal in Chawosauria. Chawosauria uses boarding schools overwhelmingly, and all education is public, private education and charter schools are, by law, not allowed in Chawosauria due to widespread concerns over potential religious indoctrination, which the Chawosaurian government fears could lead to terrorism and societal instability like the one from the September 11 Attacks. Under Chawosaurian law, it is illegal to deny a child an education based on economic class, the penalty for such discrimination is death by being strapped in a chair while drowning in gasoline. Education debts, charging, and loans are legally unacceptable. Chawosaurian schools are nearly all boarding schools. Students are accepted to all boarding schools regardless of if they're rich, middle class, or poor, and they are either accepted or denied based on their intellect. Before a school year, children expecting to begin their first year are required to take what is called an Intellect Evacuation test, and the questions are simple, simple math and reading, if a child passes at least with a 60% average, they are accepted, if fails under 60%, they are denied. There are no grades, no kindergarten or college, but years. A child is allowed legally to start school at age 11, and they are to graduate at the age of 17, and they are free to choose any employment or career they please, but the children who were denied an education because of intellectual disabilities, have to compete in a material disadvantage. Under Chawosaurian law, if you were denied an education, you have no legal right to be employed. Discrimination against intellectually disabled Chawosaurians is rapid and is by law mandatory, but this is often used as an opportunity grab to oppress other minority groups, for example, Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII prominently hated Chawosaurian Jews, Bismarck's hatred for Jews caused him to abuse the Intellect Evacuation test to marginalize Jewish children into poverty by changing the testing system that is biased against the Jews by mandating the Jewish children take College-level tests in order to make them fail, disabling them from catching their dreams or goals for employment and economic support, and increase discrimination against the Jews. See also * Orbian World Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Orbian World Category:Orbises